Psychometry
The power to perceive the residual information of an object and/or person by using senses. Variation to Extrasensory Perception. Also Called *Clairsentience *Psychometrics * Trace Scrying Capabilities The user obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they can observe by their senses. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body the user learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. Techniques *''Ability Learning: to learn skills and abilities from objects or people either temporarily or permanently. *Enhanced Marksmanship: to learn skills in using guns, bows or long-ranged weapons by gathering previous information and allowing them to aim accurately. *Knowledge Replication: to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. *Medical Detail: to learn a person's health. This is critical form because a serious health problem, that could be fatal, could go undetected. *Photographic Deduction: to figure out connections in whatever the user is investigating and process them extraordinarily fast. *''Psychic Imprint: to voluntarily leave an imprint. *''Psychometric Telepathy: to create a telepathic link with anyone by holding an object that's connected to them. *Retrocognition: to discern events of the targets past. *''Tactile Telepathy: to read the thoughts, emotions and memories of others by touching them. *''Talent Replication: to perfectly replicate all the physical and mental capabilities and special skills of another being. *Weapon Proficiency: to have full mastery and knowledge on any weapon in on hand or contact. Variations 'Biographic Aptitude' (''Existence Osmosis) *Learn and understand everything about a person by touching them without the need of special education or long-term relationship. The user’s power works as if they have been with their touched subject all their life. Doesn’t understand thoughts or minds. Consumption Psychometry *Learn and understand the history of whatever user consumes. Neuro-Residual Recollection (Psychic Navigation) *Learn and understand everything or the last moments of a dead person through touch. This allows the user to see the cause of death of the person they are touching and/or sometimes retrace the path they took. One may also retrace the residual path taken by a murderer if they were the cause of death of the person. Psychometric Ability Replication * Learn and understand abilities by reading and intuitively mapping out superhuman powers and abilities through clairsentient contact. Sonic Psychometry *Learn the history of an object by listening to the sound it makes. Associations *Clairvoyance *Dowsing *Extrasensory Perception *History Absorption *Psychometric Telepathy Limitations *Must be able to observe the object by senses. *May be limited to certain senses, like touch or sight only. *Users of Psychic Shield are either immune of highly resistant. Known Users Gallery 961c.jpg|Pam Asbury (Rose Red) getting a read on a haunted house. Sylar Psychometry.jpg|Sylar (Heroes) discovers Nathan Petrelli's secrets by touching his jacket. Orihime's_Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima (Bleach) can learn about other people's history by cutting them with his Book of the End sword. Anderson.jpg|Judge Anderson (Judge Dredd) is obviously capable of psychic abilities. Shiho using psychometry.png|Shiho Sannomiya using Psychometer to aim accurately. Hyobou Kyousuke using Psychometer.png|Reading the chair (The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke) Psychometry_TCWCG.jpg|Quinlan Vos (Star Wars) using Psychometry Aro-and-Alice-michael-sheen-8494368-2048-1269.jpg|Aro (Twilight Series) has the ability of Tactile Telepathy 122427684.jpg|Ignatius Perrish (Horns) can learn a person's identity and their most gruesome actions simply by touch Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers